Rainbow Party
by Bookluvr16
Summary: This is a Trory Oneshot. Things get misinterpreted at a Chilton Party.


**A/N:** I know, I know, why haven't I continued on the other one? Don't worry I'm not putting it on hiatus or anything like that. I just hit a huge wall by the name of my brain. Also I am in need of a beta so if anyone is interested just give me a lil note. So the idea for this one-shot came into my head while I was surprisingly trying to think for my other fic Goodevilsin. So sit back, enjoy and review because… hmm I don't know why but you'll get a pretty little cookie.

**Disclaimer:** I own Gilmore Girls when I visit this nice little place I like to call neverland. It's very nice this time of year.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Emma, Ally Bean, and RyRy. Love!

Rory Gilmore entered the gates of hell, also known as Chilton on a Monday morning with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

On Saturday she had gone to Madeline's party and let's just say it was quite different than she would have expected. Not surprisingly she had met up with the bane of her existence, Tristan. After talking for a while they were actually having a civil conversation and Rory even had a smile on her face. What surprised Rory even more was when Summer waltzed up to Tristan and none to subtly suggested that Tristan join her in a little bit of "fun". Now Rory always knew that Tristan was full of surprises but when he actually turned Summer down, well, let's just say she was madder than a wet hen and Rory was starting to doubt everything about Tristan. But the real kicker to this story is that somehow a rumor about Tristan started to spread after he said no to Summer. People were saying that Tristan, the infamous king of Chilton, play-boy extraordinaire was… get this… GAY!

Just thinking it brought a smile to Rory's face and she even allowed the smallest of giggles to escape her lips. If it was possible Rory's grin got even bigger when she noticed Tristan wearily leaning against her locker.

"Hey Tristan!" Rory exclaimed brightly. All Rory got was a groan.

"Aww, is poor Trissy too tired from his late night rendezvous with some members of the football team."

"Rory! You know I'm not gay. I don't know why this is even happening to me. What did I ever do?"

Rory opened her mouth to say something but Tristan cut her to it and said, "Don't answer that. I know I call you Mary yadda yadda yadda. I apologized and you professed your undying love for me."

"I think you might've dreamed that last part sparky but I did forgive you." _Beyond that I won't say or think a thing. Friends that's it FRIENDS!_ Rory was seriously fooling herself but you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss.

The day passed by in a blur of lessons and Tristan's constant denial of being gay.

The ringing of the bell was almost enough to make Tristan get down on his knees and thank every God and Goddess there ever was in history.

Tristan was talking with Rory when Ryan, a flamboyantly gay guy at school (A/N: I love you Ryan!) practically skipped over to them.

"Tristan and Rory just the two people I was looking for."

"Hey Ryan." They said in unison after exchanging an amused glance on Rory's part and a pained look from Tristan.

"So Tristan." Ryan said while stepping closer to him. "What are you doing this weekend because I could think of some fun that we could have."

After hearing this Tristan's final nerve snapped. "Look I am completely sick of this fucking rumor. I am very much so of the heterosexual persuasion. Me likey girls. And if my screaming does not convince any of you, how about this."

Tristan swiftly turned around and covered Rory's lips with his own. He quickly pushed her up against the lockers and pushed his body up against hers. When Rory realized what was happening she put her hands on his chest fully intending to push him away when she felt the delicious warmth through her body from his contact. She fisted the lapels of his jacket and started kissing back with equal fervor. Neither had ever kissed like this and they realized what they had been missing. When breathing became an issue they broke apart. Tristan rested his forehead against Rory's and let out one of the goofiest grins ever. Rory had a matching one on her face.

"Well that was… I have no words for what that was but I do know that I want to do that many more times." Rory said breathlessly. Tristan let out a husky chuckle and said, "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged."

Neither had noticed Ryan slowly back away with an _oops_ look on his face. It was quite obvious that Tristan Dugrey was extremely straight and hot for the Mary of Chilton. And she was hot for him.

The duo walked out of Chilton hand-in-hand and they would make sure that there would be no more rumors that Tristan was ever of the homosexual persuasion.

Let's just say that Rory and Tristan were too hot for each other even after months of dating for anyone to make that mistake again.


End file.
